Ruusan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual See also: Galactic Gazetteer The Valley of the Jedi, located on the planet Ruusan, remains one of the most unusual of sites, due to its association with both sides of The Force. Although the place once exhibited a significant Dark Side presence, the defeat of The Sith there also makes the Valley important for The Light Side as well. Ruusan Statistics Region: The Mid Rim Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 3 Length of Day: 23 Standard Hours Length of Year: 335 Local Days Sapient Species: 60% Bouncer (Native), 25% Ruusanian (Native), 10% Human, 5% Other Species Government: None Capital: Olmondo Major Exports: Ore Major Imports: Foodstuffs, Technology Ruusan Locations The Valley of the Jedi is made up of two distinct areas: the valley itself and the canyon where the Battle of Ruusan happened. Topographically, the canyon is nothing more than a naturally created crevasse that once had a mighty river running through it, but the river has dried up. The deep canyon (Over a kilometer deep in places) is rather unstable, and rockslides occur on a regular basis. Caves also line the walls of the canyon; they are mined by the natives and plundered by looters looking for artifacts from the battle. The valley proper lies at the base of the canyon and stands out from the rest of the surroundings, since its crater-shaped area is almost entirely composed of worked stone and other artificial materials. This area is a monument built to commemorate the Battle of Ruusan. The perimeter is ringed by a large number of solemn statues depicting Jedi Knights who fought in the battle, including Master Hoth. In the middle of the valley lies a long, thin building built from the same stone as everything else in the memorial. It once served as a meditation complex for pilgrims and travelers visiting the site. Stairs once circled up the building's northern tower to an observation platform, where visitors could survey the entire valley. After centuries of being left unattended, the building has fallen into disrepair; the stairs have crumbled and collapsed, making the observation platform almost impossible to reach without the help of some technological or Force-related assistance. Set into the floor of the tower is a large Adegan Crystal that pulses with Force energy. Originally intended to serve as a focus for meditation, its existence attracts Jedi scholars as well as those with less noble intentions. Not far from the Jedi monument lies an abandoned Sith base. Entrenched in the western side of the canyon, the two-floor complex holds several rooms that once served as barracks and training areas for Sith troops, as well as a small observation balcony that gives a remarkable view of the valley below. A shaft that once held a cargo lift connects the base to the surface, but the elevator platform has broken down. Ruusan Inhabitants During the days of The Old Republic Era, Ruusan is not largely populated. The planet, although colonized and claimed for the Miner's Guild, never supports more than three thousand miners and colonists at any given time. The native Ruusanians live peacefully with the colonists and trade local commodities with them in exchange for imported foodstuffs and minor technologies. The Battle of Ruusan changes everything. The detonation of Kaan's Thought Bomb devastates the world's ecosystem, transforming the surface from verdant forests to an arid wasteland almost overnight. Though many of the colonists and natives die in the cataclysm, some survive and adapt, allowing them to rebuild their societies. Despite The Jedi Order's inability to prevent the Thought Bomb, the Ruusanians still hold the Order in high regard. The other sapient Species on the planet, the Bouncers, live a simple existence near the mountain ranges. Like the Ruusanians, the Bouncers organize themselves into small tribes. However, they do not roam like the Ruusanians do. They are patient beings with a great respect for life, bringing healing and comfort whenever possible to those in need. Ruusan also hosts a large number of resilient creatures, including a number of predatory beasts as well as the descendants of Sith-bred monstrosities that roam the planet freely. Ruusan Adventure Hooks Adventure ideas abound in the Valley of the Jedi after the Battle of Ruusan. Since the planet fails to achieve any galactic importance until after the Defeat of the Brotherhood of Darkness a thousand years before the formation of the Empire, little chance exists of events taking place before then, especially with the original Hyperspace routes being wiped away. After the rise and fall of the Empire, however, there are several likely reasons for heroes to travel to the valley. * Sith agents seek to reclaim some ancient lore or technology hidden within the Sith base on Ruusan. The Jedi Order catches wind of this and sends the heroes to intercept them. * During the early days of the Empire, the heroes are hired to search for the lost planet of Ruusan and plot a Hyperspace course, not knowing that their benefactor is an Imperial agent. * From the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, Luke Skywalker sends the heroes to the Valley of the Jedi to investigate rumors that Jedi and Sith spirits roam the area. * A new Dark Sider emerges and seeks out the valley to tap into the ambient Force power there, intent on strengthening their power. Category:Planets